


Steps of the dance

by Joracwyn



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 03:03:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16255355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joracwyn/pseuds/Joracwyn
Summary: Some days Jack thinks that maybe his job doesn't suck.





	Steps of the dance

Some days Jack thinks that maybe his job doesn't suck.

When the sun is shining and the air is filled with birdsong. When the path from the stargate leads them to a lakeside settlement that looks like it has been transplanted directly from northern Italy.

When the air is warm enough to allow them to abandon their jackets and roll up their trousers and splash like children in the clear water.

When the locals are so excited to meet them that they throw an impromptu party in their honour. When the food is delicious and the wine is mellow, but not strong enough to lead even the lightweight archaeologist into trouble.

When the sun begins to set and the local girls who have been fawning over his second-in-command all day finally persuade her to join in their dance. When she stumbles over the complicated steps and throws her head back and roars with laughter, laughs with utter joy and abandon, like he's never seen her laugh before.

When night finally falls and the music turns soft and sultry and it seems only natural to ask her to dance. When she feels loose and pliant in his arms and he can't help but hold her a little closer than is maybe strictly necessary.

When his second slips out of his embrace and they both slip away from the crowd and along the quiet shore. When they walk side by side, their shoulders brushing, surrounded only by the sound of lapping water and whispering trees.

When they talk to each other like equals, not officers of disparate ranks. When they share with each other some small piece of personal information, just something from her days at college or his first experiences in the air force. When he walks her back to accommodation and they linger just a little too long outside her door while he impresses on his memory the exact glitter of her eyes and lips in the moonlight.

When they meet the next morning in the bright sunshine and there's no awkwardness now that they've again donned their ranks along with their uniforms, just a trace more intimacy in their smiles now that they know a little bit more about each other, like how her body moves to music and how her voice faltered a little as she said goodnight. When he thinks that maybe she was thinking about saying something else instead.

When he thinks that this moment - all these moments - are just more steps of the dance they're weaving around each other, steps that are growing ever more intricate, steps that will bring them closer and closer, until...

Yep, Jack thinks, some days he just knows that he's got the best job in the world.

 


End file.
